


Times III°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multishipping nel MCU.
Series: Silver [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046816





	Times III°

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 12. Angst ending  
> » N° parole: 108  
> Lista: PumpFic2020  
> What if.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exEi-UjKczA; Nightcore - Everybody Wants To Rule The World.

Fulmini e amore

Jane s’inginocchiò accanto a Thor.

“M-mi dispiace… Io…” esalò.

< Avrei dovuto dirgli che l’amavo ancora. Avrei dovuto stargli accanto nei momenti più difficili della sua vita.

Sono stata così egoista. Solo che non volevo che mi lasciasse ancora ed ora… Lo sto per perdere definitivamente > pensò.

Thor si sforzò di sorriderle, le labbra sporche del sangue che aveva tossito. Lì dove l’occhio finto si era rotto c’era un’orbita vuota.

Il suo ventre era squarciato e la sua armatura aveva ceduto.

“N-no-non… scu-sarti…” biascicò. Il suo occhio sano si stava spegnendo. “… Muoio combattendo… Sarò degno di stare accanto a mio padre e… a mio fratello…” esalò.

[108].


End file.
